Crimes And Punishment
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU: Ares was blamed for trying to start a war between The Big Three, naturally, the Olympians had decided to punish him. He was assigned the forgotten daughter of Poseidon, a minor goddess that not many know of but was powerful because her domains were unique. Fem!Percy/Ares.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimes And Punishment**

**Chapter One: The Prisoner And The Jailor.**

* * *

Ares scowled unhappily.

"Do I really have to do this?" he nearly whined.

His father, Zeus glowered at him.

"Yes," the king of Olympus then promptly turned to his older brother. "Poseidon, show him to... you know, _her_." Zeus bit out 'her' as if it was poison itself and Ares swore there was that undertone of fear in his voice.

"Her," Poseidon repeated numbly. "You can't be serious! She's gone through enough—Ares will only make it worse for her! She only wishes to be left alone!" the sea god was glaring at his brother, the tense atmosphere thickened and considerably darkened.

Hera shifted uneasily on her throne, turning to gaze at Hestia. The goddess of hearth wasn't looking at her sister, instead she stared into the flames where Ares managed to make out the figure of a woman rolling around in the bed sheets with a man.

"What're you looking at?" Hermes asked his aunt curiously.

"Ares's soon to be jailor."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Ares protested, finally managing to tear his gaze away from the love-making scene that Hestia—as unusual as it was for her—was watching and still was looking at. "How is it my fault that I was tempted by dreams and manipulated? Blame Hermes' children!"

Hermes shot Ares a deadly glare but the war god ignored him in favor of his father's verdict on the matter.

Hades scowled at his nephew—as unlikeable as it sounds. "Just send him to her."

"You're one to talk," Poseidon sneered at his oldest brother. "after what you did to her, I didn't think you have the guts to even remember her name."

"Who's this 'her'?" Apollo asked.

His twin sister frowned Hades' way before scowling at the hearth and finally turning her gaze distastefully his way. "The immortal daughter of Poseidon, Desdemona Enyo Jackson, the goddess of punishment, hate, betrayal, rage, atonement, imprisonment and any water bodies."

The very place darkened—the hearth flickered and nearly died out—when her name was evoked.

"She sounds anything but nice," Hermes grimaced.

"Which is why," Aprhodite finally said after a long moment of silence. "Ares is being sent there."

**AxP**

Ares couldn't flee for two reasons. One: his pride wouldn't let him run with his tail between his legs. Two: his powers as a god was sealed and it practically disappeared from his senses the moment he stepped into the goddess of punishment's abode.

Which, by the way, was a tower hidden among the clouds, right above Alaska. Poseidon, his guide to the minor goddess couldn't go on any further, taking him as far as the border where he said Desdemona would pick him up.

"Send her my regards," Poseidon said before disappearing in a flurry of sea foams.

"Real help here, Uncle," Ares sneered before turning and trudging into the woods. He felt as weak as a mere mortal and he wondered how the supposedly minor goddess could move out of where the gods' influence ends.

"So you're the mighty god of war, Ares." A woman's voice said, amused and even if Ares couldn't see the speaker, he could practically see her sneer. "Doesn't look like much."

The war god scowled and turned to the speaker. A woman hidden in the mist; Ares instantly felt the power radiating from her and took a few step forward to see her clearly. The goddess of punishment didn't flinch or step back when Ares glowered down at her.

She was a petite goddess—though she could easily changed that—with a shocking shade of brown and red hair pulled up into a bun. Long dark lashes framed her sea-green eyes, tan skin—sickly pale in the mist—hiding her insides and a mere feather dress covering her generous assets and curvaceous body. The power that Ares felt emanating from her was from her earrings and it was tempting the currently powerless war god to reach out for her powers but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Done staring?" the goddess of punishment mocked, waggling her eyebrows.

Ares smirked, reaching out to caress her cheek but only got a cold stare in return. "Why, yes" he practically purred.

It did nothing to faze the smaller goddess however. She merely raised a brow as if challenging Ares—though he had no idea what—and Ares raised a brow and smirked back: challenge accepted.

She reached out to grab his hand. "Don't breathe," she advised. "or you'll puke."

In a blink of an eye, the scenery changed. Ares felt slightly woozy and severely drained but he didn't show it on the outside though his whole immortal being screamed for him to sit down and rest. But he refused to show such a weakness in front of a stranger.

Desdemona studied him as if he was some sort of rare creature. Ares felt offended but then realized that considering where she stayed, she wouldn't have seen many gods other than monsters. Which is why she mated with other immortal deities and mortals instead.

"Is it true that you're the mother of Typhon, Enchidna, Kampê and the Ophiotaurus?" Ares asked curiously as the two deities walked in silence to Des' temple.

"Fathered by Tatarus," Des replied, nodding her head. "Yes."

"How did you even meet that guy anyway?"

"I see him almost everyday," Des replied. Seeing Ares' baffled look, she clarified. "I, as the goddess of punishment dealt punishments to his jailers."

"And have children with the prisoners." Ares added, scowling at her disloyalty.

"I was bored," Des chuckled bitterly. "and they wanted me."

"Mother of Atlas and Menoetius." Ares listed off. "And mother of Chronos, fathered by Kronos—that's even worse."

"So what?" Des shrugged. "They are my children, nothing more nothing less. What kind of problem do you have with them?"

Ares snarled. "They've caused nothing but trouble. At least Chronos remained neutral."

"He did?" Desdemona sounded amused. "I thought he sided with his father. But I suppose I would've seen him if he was cast into Tatarus for siding with his father."

"You should be proud of him I suppose," Ares muttered darkly, crossing his arms. "The god of time and fury."

"All my children shared my traits," Des informed him. "We're here," she stopped abruptly, her hips stopped swaying once her legs no longer moved. Ares blinked distractedly and instead of checking out Des' long tanned legs, stared at her abode.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she remarked dryly.

"This isn't a place befitting of a goddess—minor or not," Ares replied, studying the peeled off paints, the spider-web like cracks on the walls, the spider-webs on the ceiling and the irritating creak whenever they took another step into the abandoned castle.

The surface was rough and uncomfortable—which made Ares wonder how Desdemona could walk on those ridiculous heels and not fall whenever she stepped on a rock. Plants hung limply from above the walls, sequioa trees so tall Ares couldn't even be sure anymore the sky was there, vines stretched along the walls; to put a long story short, Demeter would have a heart-attack once she saw what kind of place this is.

The inside was better in a way, he suppose.

The floor was tiled by marble surface and that was an improvement. But the place was still eerily quiet and lonely—how Des could stand the loneliness was beyond Ares—and most of all, dark.

"Erebus' presence is constantly evoked here," Des explained, snapping her fingers and the candles were alight.

"So... he's your constant companion?" Ares guessed as he move up the stairs.

"He could be considered my consort—that's if, Nyx wasn't already his wife."

"You actually loved him?"

"Love..." Des mused darkly. "Maybe. Given time, possibly."

Ares sighed, frustrated. "You took enjoyment out of bemusing me, don't you?"

Desdemona sneered and lit up only by the candles, her face looked a thousand times eviller than it was meant to.

"You're the prisoner, I'm the jailer," she smirked. "You should be worried," she leaned forward. So close that her breath was practically brushing his lips. "since I'm the one in charge."

**AxP**

* * *

**A/N: This idea was brought up to me by LyingTruth123. GO check out my website for information.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimes And Punishment**

**Chapter Two: Patron.**

* * *

Serving what punishment Des dished his way wasn't hard. Though they were all very humiliating and menial, Ares managed to pull through. Des truly was the goddess of punishment; she knew what would bore him to death—and boredom was dangerous for an immortal.

He was a god of war; he strove for destruction, his adrenaline would never run out and forcing him to sit was torture.

Des forced him to do the complete opposite of what he'd stood for. She made him clean and repair the whole castle and plant some environment friendly... stuff. Talk about torture. He could barely stand it as they grew to beautify the place.

And that damned daughter of Poseidon would be smirking the whole time.

Ares'd grumble everytime, his mood worsening. It became a daily occurrence where he'd snap or scream or shout at the daughter of Poseidon; but she never retaliate, she merely smiled pityingly at him. And it just made things worse since Ares just didn't get along well with understanding people; he hated it when people—especially girls and yet he still fall for girls like them—understood him. Which was what Des seemed to be doing.

"Lord Ares and Lady Desdemona," an entirely unfamiliar voice greeted the bickering pair—a one sided affair on Ares' part because Des merely stare him down, not saying anything. "I have a message for the both of you."

Mahogany curls fell like snakes around the stranger's shoulders and Ares noticed Des' shoulders relaxed when she gazed into the intruder's warm brown eyes. Olive skin that flawless, without a single scar or pimple, made it clear that she was a deity. A minor one, Ares realized. Iris the goddess of Rainbow.

"Iris," Des greeted, her hollow and grave voice somehow managing to sound warm. "What brings you here to my humble abode?"

The older looking goddess laughed as she looked around her friend's abode. "There's absolutely nothing humble about your abode!" Iris shook her head, amusement shining in her eyes before dying away; her features settled into one of seriousness and Ares instantly tense, sensing bad news. News bad enough to shaken a care-free goddess was definitely not something they all wanted to happen.

"I have brought a message from Lord Zeus himself." Iris announced solemnly. "Lord Ares is to be sent back to Olympus."

"My punishment's over?" Ares questioned, disbelief lacing his voice before being replaced by glee. "Terrific! Can we leave now?"

Des looked strangely sad and it only dampened Ares' mood a little. But he understood why she looked sad. Even though she was charged with torturing him (those whips she wielded were damn different material), she at least have the company of another instead of the torturing loneliness and silence and darkness and the pain of Tatarus.

"Yes," Iris said, she shot Des a look that could've meant _goodbye_ or _sorry_. Ares could only vaguely understand the former but not the latter. Why would Iris who'd done nothing wrong apologize? Was it because she was taking him away from her? If so, why would she be sad? And—

"Come, Lord Ares, we must leave."

Throwing one last wave at the goddess of punishment, Ares and Iris left in a bright flash of light, their true forms so blinding and divine—too much for a mortal but Des was no long human. She reached out, catching the few wisps that was Ares' divine power.

She closed her fist around the small but explosive thing, not bothering to turn around to her unwanted and uninvited guest. "Get lost," she said softly, harshly and coldly. "You're not welcomed here."

Laughter as harsh and as cold as her tone of voice before echoed around Desdemona's abode and she felt a shiver crawl down her spine. She gritted her teeth, whirling around to glare at the offending form of life that was bothering her otherwise sad and lonely but peaceful life.

"You have no right to command me Desdemona Jackson," the voice said coldly. "As distasteful as it is for me to say this: you are needed."

"I believe young Thalia Grace is ready to serve your every whims. My days of serving as your champion is long over. You already have another champion. You abandoned me when I needed you the most. I could barely care less anymore whatever happens to you."

The daughter of Poseidon had not meant to sound so bitter and so vengeful. And above all, anguished that she'd been abandoned. It was a terrible blow to her pride, her carefully woven facade crumbling into little pieces before the face of this immortal being that brought back both beautiful and ugly memories.

"My two champions must unite," the voice said again but this time, it sounded different. Sounded more weak and less demanding, close to pleading now. "Des...you've been out of the mortal world too long, too high in the sky and cut-off from the world. Our enemies of the earth stirs and if she wakes, the gods will fall and doomed. I fear I'm trapped, that is why I need your help."

Desdemona pursed her lips. The being's words echoing in her head and as usual, she couldn't ignore her patron. Her patron that had raised her from the shadows, was the first to hear her first words—"He..._Hwe_ra"—and the one that had been there as she'd taken her first wobbly steps.

"What must I do?" she asked quietly. "I'm no longer a demigod, and gods are not allowed to—"

"Fear not, my champion," the voice said in glee, full of hope and satisfaction and Des felt sick to her gut. She'd volunteered to help this monster? "I have taken care of that."

"There is a catch," Des accused, eyes narrowing dangerously as the green of her eyes glowed. "There is something I must give you for this to work."

There was no hesitation or any falters in Hera's voice.

"Your memories and godly powers."

**AxD**

Des was already drowning in her memories as Hera's hands—strangely warm despite the true cold persona of the goddess—cupped her face. She remembered when she was at the foster home, still young and innocent and so hopeful that it hurts to remember how much of a child she was back then. She knew that as a child, she always looked at the world in a positive light, constantly serving the gods' needs because she believed in their good and gratefulness.

But as the years full of quests went by, she grew bitter and her image of them just cracked because she really couldn't take it anymore. When she died for a good to the world, they make her a goddess because she'd subdued Kronos once and had save them a war. She thought she'll finally be free but she was wrong.

She was condemned by Kronos' fall, cursed by the gods, blinded by her bitterness.

When would she ever find freedom? She was just so tired that it was tempting to just kick back and relax and forget everything. Wait, she told herself, sensing some immortal power at work in her mind and felt Hera's presence, her watchful gaze as she wove Des' memories through her hands. Don't, she wanted to protest but she could do no more because her powers as a goddess is no more.

She was mortal again. Now. However temporary it was.

Desdemona felt like screaming, and perhaps she did. But it was drowned in darkness, swallowed by it and the empty hollowness of her mind.

**AxD**

"—es! Desdemona!"

The next time she woke, Desdemona found herself in a strange vehicle and surrounded by odd people. All she was aware of was the face of a man that wouldn't seem to disappear: surrounded in flames in the middle of the battlefield, he was the most handsome man alive.

**AxD**

* * *

A/N: I sorta lost inspiration for this until I founded another plot for this story. So, basically, Thalia Grace is the child of Prophecy and is the one replacing Percy in the Son of Neptune. The Lost Hero consists of Leo, Des and maybe Jason or Ares.

There will be no Piper because Des has already replace her.

As for the son of Jupiter's place, should it be Ares - I'd include him somehow if this is what the majority wants - or Jason?

Tell me your answer in the reviews!

And also, sorry for not updating for...like three months! I'll try frequenting this story but I won't be keeping promises.


End file.
